Wonderful Life
by elenapotato2010
Summary: Amu went to France to study dancing and reach her dream. But who knew that a single night would destroy all her dreams, break promises, hurt everyone's feelings and create a miracle.
1. First sight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

___________________________________________________________________________

"Amu, where are you going again?" her mother, seeing Amu packing her things up, angrily asked. "I didn't know anything about this so explain."

"Okaa-san, gomen. It happened so fast that I didn't have time to ask your permission," still busy wrapping everything up, she replied.

"Ok," her mother sighed. "Just tell me where you're going. You've packed almost all of your clothes. Aren't those too many for just a night stay at Nadeshiko-chan's house?"

"Okaa-san, I'm not staying at Nadeshiko's house," she frowned. "Remember when I entered a dancing competition."

"Too bad you didn't win there. You lost your chance to study dancing abroad," Mrs. Hinamori's face became sad.

"But one of the judges called me this morning. One of those who won quit by the last minute so they had me instead. I got to hurry before they leave me in the airport."

"Amu?! That is so fast! You can't leave like this…" her mom begged.

"Okaa-san, this is my dream. Now is my chance to reach it so please let me," Amu realized what kind of sorrow she was bringing to her family. "Just say goodbye to oto-san for me. I really have to go. I promise. When I come back, you'll see a whole new Hinamori Amu!"

As always, Amu's smile gave her mom assurance. "Well, what can I do. Follow your dreams, my daughter. I believe in you."

"Arigato, okaa-san," Amu bent down to talk to her sister. "Ami, I'm leaving. Take care of mother and father, ok?"

"Nee-chan, I wish you good luck. If you'll become a famous dancer, Ami will become a great singer then! Right, nee-chan?"

"That's right, Ami," she smiled at her.

"So I'm going already, okaa-san…"

"Take care of yourself. Call me right away when you arrive in France," her mother kissed Amu gently on the forehead. They watched her as Amu rode the cab and vanished from their sight.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Amu soon arrived at the airport and saw a couple of people grouping themselves. _It must be them_, she thought. She walked towards them and asked a handsome looking man who was probably at his early twenties, "Excuse me. Is this the group going to France? The ones who won the dancing competition?"

The man gave her an insulting look and said, "I don't know what you're saying. And we are not grouping here. It just so happens that we stand near each other." He smirked much to her dismay.

"I see. Thank you. I'll just go look for them," she turned her back and looked around.

"Hey, onna," he called. "Is that the group you're looking for? Hurry up. It looks like they're leaving you already," he pointed at the group. _That's what you get from believing strangers easily._

"Eh?! Well, thank you so much!" and Amu ran quickly to them. "Wait! Please wait for me!"

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" one of them turned around.

"Sorry, I was a little late! I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. "I hope we can all be good friends. Dancing is really my passion."

"Um, sorry. Hinamori-san, but I think we're not the one you're looking for. You've got to be mistaken." They all laughed at her.

"You're not the ones who won the dancing competition?" They all said no. "Sumimasen…" Amu swiftly moved away. _That was embarrassing. That guy!_

Amu's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hinamori-san, where are you? We're inside the airplane already," the moderator who was on the other line said. "Hurry. We're almost taking off."

"Huh?! Wait for me!"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Amu sighed as she sat on her seat. Unfortunately, her place was separated from the group because of late booking. "I don't know if this day counts as good or bad…" she said to herself. She turned beside her and to her surprise, it was not a person she would want to meet again. "Hey you!"

There was no response from the guy. He remained looking out the window.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"What is it? You're very noisy…" he said nonchalantly.

"You lied to me, didn't you?"

"Lied about what?"

"You directed me to the wrong group. I shouldn't have believed you in the first place! They didn't even looked like dancers who'd be studying abroad. I got so embarrassed…"

"That's the point. You didn't think first thus, you suffered the consequences…" he sighed.

"I can't believe you!" Amu turned her back to face the opposite side. _I hope we'll arrive soon…_

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

The plane was landing already when Amu woke up. "It was a long trip…" she uttered to herself. She turned to the guy beside him and found him eating something. "We're here already. Isn't it nice? France is a very beautiful country. I am looking forward to sight seeings!"

"Not really. I've been here for how many times…" he smirked. "Don't tell me you haven't gone anywhere else except in Japan."

"It doesn't matter. I love our country. It's beautiful enough for me. I need not to see any other places. I am just here to study dancing," Amu replied, somewhat denying the fact. "Anyway, I got to go. I hope you enjoy your stay here," and she marched towards her group who was about to go down the plane.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Amu was completely amazed to see her new school. It was a very old mansion, but stood as proud as it was when it was first built. They immediately went to the main hall for a welcoming ceremony for them. "Good day, everyone!" the head master greeted the new students. They came from different countries and were all excited to further learn more about dancing. "I'm the head master, Antoinette Grosvenor and welcome to La Grandeur Academy. It has been half a century that the academy continues to raise and train gifted dancers from all over the world. It is sure the academy's pleasure for these talented dancers to carry its name. And it will always be our pleasure to bring out and improve everyone's talent and show it to the world."

The new students watched a spectacular performance from the graduating students. "Wow…" was all Amu could say. She imagined herself being like them after a few years_. It will surely be great to able to dance like that. With all the passion in their eyes, I can say they truly love dancing._

When the program was over, they headed to their dorms. "I wonder where is my room?" Amu was worried who might her roommate be. She wished he or she would be friendly to her. "Finally, I found it." She read the name below hers. _Yuiki Yaya_. "Yes! A Japanese!" Amu slowly opened the door and found a very cute and young looking girl organizing her things. "Excuse me…" she said politely. "I'm Hinamori Amu. I guess we'll be roommates from now on…"

"Nice to meet you, Amu-chi!" the girl had a carefree smile.

"Amu-chi? That's…"

"Eh?! You didn't like it? Can't I call you Amu-chi? I thought since we're both Japanese we can be friends…" Yaya cried out loud.

"I didn't mean that," Amu tried her best to make her roommate calm down. "Amu-chi is really fine with me."

"Yehey! Amu-chi is now Yaya's friend!" _What a sudden change of mood,_ Amu thought. The two talked about themselves for a very long time. Yaya told Amu about her family in Japan and how did she come to love dancing. "Amu-chi, you said you didn't have enough time to properly bade your family goodbye since you were call by the last minute, right?"

"Yeah, that's how it is…" she remembered her family. "I wonder how oto-san would feel. I didn't say goodbye to him."

"How about your boyfriend, Amu-chi? Did you tell him about this? My boyfriend went nuts when he heard that I'm leaving for France."

"Boyfriendddddd???!!!!!!!" Amu suddenly panicked. "I forgot to tell Tadase-kun!!!!" She hurriedly picked her phone and dialed his number. "Tadase-kun…" Feeling that she shouldn't hear their conversation, Yaya stepped out their room.

"Amu, you've arrived in France already." His voice was kind as always.

"Tadase-kun, I am so sorry. I didn't have any time to tell you about me going to France. It all happened so fast and I-"

"There's noting to apologize for. I was just a little worried if you've arrived safely there."

"Thank you so much for being so understanding. I didn't intend to leave without telling you…"

"It's fine, Amu. I'm not thinking that way. Besides, to study dancing abroad is your dream. I don't have the right to stop you." Then, he heard Amu crying on the other line. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting quite emotional here," she wiped her tears off with her hand. "I will miss you so much…"

"It gets lonely here without you. When you've reached your dream, hurry and come back to me. I am always waiting, Amu."

"Hai!"

Yaya knocked at the door and said, "Amu-chi, dinnertime."

"I have to go now, bye…"

"Take care of yourself, Amu. And… I love you…" Though Tadase had had said those words several times, Amu still found it shocking.

"Me-" and there was a busy tone. "Tadase-kun!" _What happened? No way! I pressed the end call button! __**Amu, baka!!!!!!!**_

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Ikuto knocked at the door of his grandparents. He hasn't seen _her_ for a very long time. "Excuse me," he called out.

An old figure welcomed him. It was his harsh grandfather. "What are you doing here again?!"

"Grandfather, I know I'm not allowed to see her. So Please just give these to _her_," Ikuto handed down a bouquet of red roses and a box containing a diamond necklace.

"I'm afraid the _woman_ to receive those is no longer here," the old man replied as he closed the door before him.

Just as when Ikuto was about to leave, his grandmother stepped out. "Ikuto-kun! You need to know something…"

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Amu-chi, let's go out after today's classes. I want to explore France," Yaya invited Amu as they walked their next class.

"Sure," she nodded. "After all, this is my first time in a foreign land."

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

Ikuto tried his best to accept what was before his eyes. Standing beside _her_ tomb, he knelt down and cried. "Okaa-san…"

___________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note: Action starts next chapter so stay tuned!**


	2. Sinful Night

**Author's note: This plot was originally for an Ouran High School Host Club fanfic, but as I was writing the first chapter using the characters from Shugo Chara!, I thought it suited this series more than Ouran. I hope you'll all like it! Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

_____________________________________________________________________

"Sugoi!" Amu exclaimed witnessing the very spectacular Eiffel Tower standing proudly amongst the city buildings. "I've only seen this in pictures!"

"You sure enjoying yourself, Amu-chi," Yaya commented. "There are still a lot of places here we can visit and take a look at."

"Of course! I'm starting to love France!" her eyes, amazed, wandered around one of the busy street. "This place is so beautiful!"

Yaya giggled. "Don't worry. We have three years to explore France. Shall we go and get something to eat? I'm getting hungry."

"Sure. I'm also hungry," so the two settled in a fine looking restaurant by the street.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

After eating supper, they both decided to go back to their dormitory. While walking back, Amu noticed that she wasn't carrying her bag anymore. "Oh no! My bag is not with me?"

"You must have left it in the restaurant. Let's go back."

"No need," Amu said. "I go and get it myself. Yaya, you just go back to the dorm. I know you're pretty tired alredy."

"Are you sure? Is it okay?"

"Y-yeah," she nodded. "See you later then."

**----------ooo000ooo--------**

Amu sighed in relief upon reclaiming her lost bag. Fortunately, a costumer surrendered it to the manager. As she exited the restaurant, a familiar guy passed in front of her. "Hey you!" she called him. "You're the guy form the airport."

"And is there anything you want from me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What's wrong?" Amu noticed the blank look in his dark eyes.

"None of your business," he smirked much to her dismay. "You're that interested to me, aren't you? Most of the girls would just ignore a guy she has met somewhere especially if she irritated with him. But you… you're very different."

"I was just asking!" she retorted.

"Well, there is this thing which makes me so depressed right now," his words caught her attention.

"What happened?' she asked, concerned. Due to some unexplainable reason, they ended up drinking in a bar. Amu barely drinking anything while the guy already emptied a bottle or two and still continued to drink some more. "Hey! You're drunk.."

"No, I'm absolutely fine."

"No, you're not. You know I have to go home already and you too."

"I thought you wanted to hear my story so why are you leaving me now?" Obviously, alcohol had taken control over him.

"Yes, I wanted to, but you're already drunk."

"Every year, I visit my mother here in France. Though her parents wouldn't allow me to see her even once, I still come back here to show her how much I love her," he started his story. "But just last week, I found out that she already passed away. She died without me seeing her face even for the very last time."

"Why couldn't you see your mother? Are your parents divorced?'

"That is the fate of an illegitimate child like me. When my father went to France for a business meeting, he met my mother. The fell in love and I am the proof for that. My mom and I didn't know he was married and when I was nine, my father's wife came into our house and told us to return her husband. That was when I learned the reason why he would always need to fly back to Japan. I couldn't imagine how terrible it was to see my mother cry."

"What did you your mother do to you then?" Amu was completely taken by his story.

"My mom's parents wouldn't accept me in their family. Mom begged them to let me stay. The agreed, but it was only for a year. When I turned ten, she pleaded my father's family to let me into their home. She knew how bad her family treated me though I never complained to her. Unexpectedly, they approved of me and that was the last time I ever saw my mother." Amu was crying nonstop after hearing his story. She couldn't help it. "What's with that?"

"I never had a life such as yours… And to loose your mother, it must be horrible."

"You're blessed to have a happy and complete family."

**----------ooo000ooo--------**

One hour passed and Amu decided to go back to her dormitory, but she took pity to the man beside her. He was all drunk and dejected. Not to mention, he couldn't even walk properly. Amu couldn't leave him like that After all, she was the one who insisted him to tell his story. "This is your room, right? 1914?"

"Yeah," his head was aching so much. "Please open it for me," he handed her the card.

Amu swiped the card and the door was opened. It was a very elegant room. Without doubt, the man must have come from a rich family. She supported him on walking until they had reach the bed. She laid him on the bed, took his shoes off and readied herself to go.

"Wait…" his voice seemed helpless. "Stay for a while. Please." She sat beside him and he also got up. He rested his head on her shoulder and started crying. "I wish I can see mother again…"

Amu felt how sorrowful his voice was. "It's fine. You don't have to cry. I'm sure your mother knows how much you love her," her tears started to fall down. "I know it's hard, but you have to get over it…"

Their eyes suddenly met each other's gaze and remained like that for a very long minute. As if time had stopped, their lips were locked in a very passionate kiss.

**---------ooo000ooo--------**

The sunlight coming from the window woke Amu up. As soon as her eyes were open, she knew where she exactly was. her tears involuntarily fell down as her mind tried to remember what happened last night. "Tadase-kun…" She hurriedly got up and dressed herself. Before she completely went out of his room, Amu gazed at his face for the last time. "We don't even know each other's name, but that is the best for the both of us. I hope we would never cross each other's path… never again!"

Amu quickly took a shower upon reaching her room. She wanted to clean herself. _I am so dirty!_ _I hate myself. Amu, baka!_ As soon as she went out of the washroom, Yaya bombarded her with questions. "Amu-chi, Yaya was all worried last night! Where did you stay? You said you were just going to get your bag, but you didn't come back. What happened?"

What was Amu suppose to answer? She slept with a guy who was very depressed over the death of his mother? "Yaya, can I not answer those questions of yours? The important thing is I'm back and nothing else," it was unusual for Amu to reply in such cold yet pleading voice. "Shall we go now? The class is starting."

"Y-yes," was all her roommate could say. _That was a very different Amu-chi._

**---------ooo000ooo--------**

Two months later, Amu had completely forgotten about that sinful night. She just focused on her studies and did her best to improve her dancing skills. She also made so many friends and got along with her fellow schoolmates.

"Class is finish," their teacher announced and dismissed the class. While Yaya and Amu were heading to the cafeteria for lunch, Amu felt dizzy and her vision got blurred.

Seeing her friend's discomfort, Yaya asked, "Amu-chi, are you alright? You seem not so well lately."

"I'm fine," answered she. "You go ahead and eat. I'll just get some medicine in our room."

"Take care of yourself, Amu-chi," she reminded her and left.

**----------ooo000ooo----------**

"Now were is that medicine…" Amu said to herself, rummaging through her drawer. Suddenly she felt like vomiting and rushed to the sink. But nothing came out…

"No way…"

_____________________________________________________________________

Author's note: I just love this chapter. Please submit reviews. Thank you for reading.


End file.
